


Don't Be A Tease

by He0ney



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, CBT, Daddy Kink, Dom Kihyun, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Sub Wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He0ney/pseuds/He0ney
Summary: Wonho is a tease, but he's also very easily persuaded





	Don't Be A Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted from Tunblr. Originally from Wattpad,,,, Oops.   
> Follow me on Tumblr @Jooheon-Wonho

All day Wonho had been teasing Kihyun at dance practice. From making his moves look a little more provocative to making sure his hand was on Kihyun’s thigh during breaks. Kihyun was going mad.

“Okay, one more run through and we’ll be done.” Shownu’s voice rang through Wonho’s thoughts. The dance was well known and didn’t take long. Kihyun couldn’t keep his eyes off Hoseok as they got ready to leave. The rest of the guys had made it a plan to go eat after, but Kihyun and Wonho politely declined. Getting back to the dorms was a trick on its own. The entire ride Kihyun had his hands anywhere he could put them on Wonho. Wonho had a plan to make Kihyun desperate for him and that’s exactly what he got. As soon as they got into the dorms Kihyun was pulling Wonho to the bedroom.

“I need you, please.” Kihyun begged. Hoseok’s smirk grew as he looked at his needy boyfriend.

“C'mon then baby, why don’t you prep yourself for me?” He asked pushing Kihyun towards the headboard. He pulled off his sweatpants and tee shirt. Kihyun whimpered and started pulling in the hem of Wonho’s shirt. “So needy for me baby, hmm?” Kihyun nodded and rolled them over so that he was on top.

“Want you.” He mumbled pulling the blond’s shirt over his head.

“I wanna try something.” Kihyun said against Wonho’s neck. Wonho only responded with a soft questioning hum.

“close your eyes.” Kihyun got up and went to their closet. He turned to make sure Wonho wasn’t looking before grabbing the bag of toys they’d accumulated. He pulled out a cock ring, some ties, and a riding crop that he’d recently bought. He walked back over to Hoseok and tied a ribbon around his eyes, then some around his wrists, binding them to the headboard.

“So what are you trying baby?” There was a hint of fear is Wonho’s voice that excited the smaller a little bit more. “Well, since you wanted to be a tease all day, I want to punish you.” Hoseok shifted slightly on the bed. “How exactly are you going to punish me?” Wonho asked nervously. Kihyun smirked and ran the riding crop over his stomach and chest,

“Do you like pain Daddy?” He asked innocently.

“Daddy? I honestly wouldn’t expect you to use that for the first time while taking control. But, yes baby, I like pain.” Kihyun didn’t respond, he only hummed and started pulling Wonho’s pants and boxers down.

“Well then, you’re gonna enjoy punishment.” Kihyun started running the riding crop up and down hoseok’s thighs and up his stomach. He experimentally hit the side of the blond’s thigh, making him moan softly, his cock twitched in anticipation. He hit a bit harder on the other thigh and Wonho’s hips bucked.

“Let me know if I’m being too hard, okay?” Kihyun spoke running the crop over the red blotch he left.

“Okay, please don’t be easy though. Feels so good.” Wonho whimpered out. Kihyun hit the inside of his thigh.

“please baby, go harder.” Kihyun obliged and hit hoseok’s stomach right beside he leaking cock. He threw his head back and pulled hard on the restraints letting out a soft scream.

“Do you want more Daddy?” Kihyun cooed and rubbed the end of the crop over hoseok’s neglected dick. Wonho’s hips bucked into the crop,

“please, please baby, more, fuck, I need more.” The younger ran the crop over the inside of the blond’s thigh “here?” He questioned. Wonho only shook his head no. Kihyun repeated this on his stomach and got the same reaction. He went to his hips, chest, then ass getting the same reaction to all. He then slid it to his hard on and asked again,

“how about here?” Hoseok nodded quickly and bucked into it. Kihyun rubbed the flat end over the underside of hoseok’s cock a few times then harshly struck it. Wonho’s head flew back and he let out a gasped scream. The word ‘more’ spilled from his lips repeatedly.

“Are you okay Daddy? Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?” Kihyun asked in a sinfully sweet voice. All Wonho could do was nod as another harsh hit came down on his cock. Kihyun crawled up the bed and licked the tip of hoseok’s abused dick. Immediately Wonho cried out in pure bliss.

“Please baby. Fuck, I need you.” Hoseok pleaded in a broken voice. Kihyun responded by taking the tip into his mouth. Wonho bucked his hips up instantly making Kihyun pull off and tsk.

“I thought you would be good, but I guess not. Daddy really does need punishment.” Kihyun spoke annoyed. He sat up and grabbed the crop again. A few harsh swats to Wonho’s thighs and lower stomach had him begging again.

“Baby, I’ll be good, I promise. Please let Daddy cum.” Kihyun smirked and sat up between Hoseok’s legs.

“But Daddy, you’re allowed to cum whenever you need." Kihyun said acting obliviously.

“God you’re such a fucking brat. Daddy is definitely getting you back after this.” Hoseok growled.

“Tell me Daddy, how do you plan on punishing me?” Kihyun asked innocently. Before Wonho could even properly respond Kihyun’s lips were wrapped around the head of his cock. A loud moan ripped out of Wonho as he threw his head back.

“Fuck baby, so good, just like that.” Hoseok praised, his hands pulling against the restraints. Kihyun kept going for a couple minutes then pulled off with a pop and kitten licked the tip.

“Do you promise to be good Daddy?” Wonho nodded breathlessly. Kihyun smiled and simply said 'good’. He got off the bed and walked back to the bag to grab lube and a condom.

“Well if you’ll be good I’ll ride you, if you’re extra good I’ll take the cock ring off.” Wonho pulled himself up on the bed a bit to be more in a sitting position.

“What about the blindfold? Can it come off too? I wanna see you baby.” Kihyun didn’t respond instead he teased Hoseok by moaning a little louder as he prepped himself. His lubed up fingers slowly stretching him.

“Daddy, shit, wish this was you. You feel so good in me. Fill me so good.” Wonho couldn’t help but moan at his lover’s words.

“Hmm, I think you should ride Daddy then. I know how much you love having me buried in you. Fucking you in all the right spots. Yeah?” Kihyun let out a desperate whine as he pulled his fingers out of himself. He crawled over to Hoseok and took the cock ring off, causing a loud groan from the older. Kihyun rolled the condom over Wonho’s cock and lubed it generously.

“If you don’t behave I’ll keep punishing you, understand?” Wonho nodded softly. Kihyun positioned himself over his hyung’s hard on and slowly sunk down. A loud, high pitched moan ripped itself from Kihyun’s throat as he bottomed out. Hoseok was trying his hardest to not buck into Kihyun. Kihyun slowly started bouncing up and down taking moments to grind on Hoseok’s cock. Wonho was getting very frustrated at the slow pace, but wanted to cum soon so he begged for Kihyun to go faster.

“Aww is Daddy getting desperate? Does Daddy want to fuck me? Fuck me to the point I can’t walk tomorrow?” Kihyun giggled teasingly.

“Yes baby wanna fuck you, damn baby, please?” Hoseok begged. Kihyun stilled completely and reached to undo Wonho’s blindfold.

“Is this better Daddy?” Kihyun asked as the blindfold fell.

“Yes baby, will you undo my wrist? I wanna fuck you right.” Kihyun smirked and shook his head 'no’. He put his hands on the older’s shoulders and started bouncing quickly. Hoseok threw his head back and bucked up to meet them. The younger moaned and clawed at Wonho’s shoulders. Wonho decided that Kihyun was getting desperate enough so he stopped thrusting up, making Kihyun whine.

“No, please, don’t stop.” Wonho smirked at his boyfriend’s words.

“If you untie me I can fuck you so much better. Let Daddy make you feel good.” Kihyun’s hands flew to the ties and undid them in record time.

“Please fuck me Daddy. Don’t be easy.” Wonho smiled innocently before flipping them and pinning Kihyun’s hands down. Hoseok pulled one of the brunette’s legs over his shoulder and started fucking him roughly.

“Hoseok-ah harder, please.” Kihyun’s voice was high and needy.

“I don’t think you addressed me right baby boy, do too want to try that again?” Wonho growled in Kihyun’s ear.

“Yes Daddy, I’m sorry. Please fuck me harder Daddy” Ki's voice came out high and whiny.

“Good boy.” Hoseok smirked and started going harder and faster. Kihyun screamed in pleasure as Wonho began hitting his prostate dead on with nearly every thrust. “Daddy” spilled from his lips continually. His back arched and his toes curling as he felt himself get close.

“Are you gonna come baby? God, I can feel you squeezing around me.” Kihyun moaned and nodded in response. He felt like he was seeing white as his orgasm washed over him. Hoseok started fucking him harder and deeper as he chased his own orgasm. Kihyun came hard on his stomach and chest, pulsing around Wonho’s cock. He rode out his orgasm as Hoseok put his head in the crook of Kihyun’s neck, coming buried deep in him.

They stayed like that for a minute. Hoseok pressing loving kisses to the side of Kihyun’s neck as Kihyun tried to catch his breath. He pulled out and slid the condom off before tying it and throwing it in the bin. Wonho walked to the bathroom for a wet rag to clean Kihyun up with. He noticed all of the marks and bruises the crop made,. His thighs and stomach littered with them, not to mention the love bites on his neck and chest. 

“Damn baby, I’m gonna have to wear a snow suit to cover all these marks.” He heard Kihyun laugh in the other room, 

“Don’t act like you weren’t begging for more, I could’ve marked every spot on your body and you wouldn’t have complained a bit.” Hoseok rolled his eyes as he walked back into their room and cleaned Kihyun up.


End file.
